


Gorgeous classical pianist takes you backstage to show you her less classy side

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kd2jqt/f4m_script_offer_gorgeous_classical_musician/Have a great day <33





	Gorgeous classical pianist takes you backstage to show you her less classy side

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Gorgeous classical pianist takes you backstage to show you her less classy side [Backstage sex] [GFE] [18+] [Almost caught] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Wet pussy] [Clit play] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Doggy] [Creampie] [L-bombs] [Perfect Pitch sex]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You're a successful classical pianist who just finished a concert tonight. Your boyfriend is waiting for you backstage, so that you can head to the afterparty together. However, once the concert hall is empty, you decide that this is the perfect moment to have some one-on-one time with him to reveal your less prim-and-proper side._

 **Author's Note:** _The character in this script has perfect pitch, a genetic gift wherein a person can perfectly tell what note a sound is just by hearing it. She says things like "I just moaned an A-flat". Now, obviously you don't have to moan in any particular key. But hey, props if you do._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Door opening/closing, Footsteps, Belt buckle, undressing, unzipping

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

There you are! Thanks for waiting back here, babe. [You pull him in for a kiss]

So... what'd you think?

Oh, yeah. Definitely. *A lot* better than opening night. I'm actually really happy I didn't mess up the First Movement of the Bach this time.

[Giggle] Yeah, the D Minor. I finally played it perfectly. It was literally the most satisfying feeling I've ever felt. Absolutely nailing those last couple sections? It felt like a dream.

And oh my goodness, and I did *not* expect an encore tonight. That was wild. I totally panicked.

You didn't notice? Really? Okay good. But yeah, if I knew I was going to do an encore tonight, I would've definitely played something other than La Campanella.

I mean, I don't hate the piece, but it's so overdone. Well, not as much as "Bumblebee", but still.

Anyway that's enough concert talk. I've been practicing like 40 hours a day for the past few months already. We've had enough classical music in our lives for today.

[Giggle] Cool.

(Flirtier) So I was thinking, before we head to the afterparty, maybe you and I could have a bit of alone time? You know, to celebrate.

I mean, as much as I'd love to show off my perfect pitch as a party trick.... I think I'd rather spend some time with my boyfriend instead.

[Giggle] Perfect. Now come on, I'll give you a tour backstage.

[Sfx: Door opening and closing]

Voilà. Backstage in all its glory. Musicians hang out here before the show, and the violists wait outside until we let them in.

Just kidding. I love violists. Oh, and speaking of which, it looks like someone accidentally left their viola here. Ouch.

No, it's not a big deal, but I do know that one of the violists is going to freak out later when they realize their viola is here and not in their car.

Whatever. They'll probably come back in the morning to get it before tomorrow's concert.

Anyway, the tour isn't over. You haven't seen the best part yet. The soloists---aka moi---get to have our own personal dressing room. Here, check this out.

[Sfx: Door opening and closing]

This room is *all mine*. Or, at least it's all mine until closing night. Look, it's so cool. I get to have my own wardrobe back here and everything. I'm basically a princess. [Giggle]

Mhmm, nobody can bother us back here. So you and I can do this . . .

[You pull him in for a nice, passionate kiss]

I've been wanting to do that since the beginning of the concert.

[You kiss him again]

Don't worry. Nobody's going to catch us. Everyone left for the afterparty, remember? We don't even have to lock the door.

(Between kisses) God, you look so good in that tux. And you smell great too. You're wearing that cologne I bought you, aren't you?

[More kisses]

No wonder I'm finding you extra sexy tonight [giggle]. You're being more classy than usual.

(In his ear) Well, what if I showed you my less classy side?

Here, give me your hand, let me show you something.

Feel me. Right here. My heart. It's pounding. Do you feel it? The way I'm beating for you. In 4:4 time, no less [giggle].

But my heart isn't the only thing that's pulsing right now. Keep your hand in mine. I'll show you.

This... [You release a soft moan] This is how wet I am. I'm practically dripping through my panties. All for you.

[You moan as his fingers tease you]

Yes. Right there. Keep rubbing.

[You continue moaning softly, lightly]

Fuck, you're so hot. [You bring him in for another kiss]

(Between kisses) Take my dress off.

Don't worry. It's a dressing room. You're meant to be undressed in here.

Just slide the straps off my shoulders, and---[A surprised, sudden moan]

Oh my God, babe. You can't just shove my panties to the side like that when I'm talking [giggle].

No, don't stop. Keep going. Keep rubbing.

[You continue moaning]

Like that. Like that. Shit. Yes. Like that.

Inside... Your fingers. Please. Put them inside...

[You release a sharp moan as he slips his fingers inside you]

Fuck. Wait. Bring me to the table. Let me sit.

[You moan as he brings you to the table]

Rub my clit, rub my clit, rub my---[A surprised moan]

Yes! Faster, faster. Allegro. Come on.

[You moan louder as he fingers you faster, until...]

Fuck okay. Lose the slacks. It's my turn to take care of you. Stay right where you are.

(Sultry) Let's just get rid of this pesky belt. [Sfx: Belt unbuckling]

And now the rest... [Sfx: Pants unzipping]

Oh wow, you came prepared, didn't you? Here, let me just get on my knees...

Now, let's see if your cock tastes as good as your lips.

[You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, your cock feels so nice and warm in my mouth. And I love the way you tickle the inside of my cheek. [Sucking noises] But I love making you moan even more.

[You continue sucking his cock, slightly faster now]

[Giggle] You moan in F-sharp. [Sucking noises] It's actually really hot.

[The blowjob continues]

Now let's see what other notes I can get out of you... What if I start swirling my tongue a bit? What notes can I get out of you then?

[You swirl your tongue as you suck his cock, playing him like an instrument]

Oh you liked that, didn't you? Your moans went up to an A-flat. I wonder if you moan like that every time I tease you with my tongue...

[You swirl your tongue around the head of his cock again, experimenting]

Well, what do you know? It does. [Giggle]

[You continue sucking his cock for a good few moments, until...]

Now I wonder what notes I'll hear if I put you all the way down my throat. Shall we see?

Perfect.

[You deepthroat him for a few moments]

Mmm. D-sharp. Maybe I can play La Campanella again right now by sucking your cock. [Giggle]

Okay, I'll stop playing notes now. Just lay back. Let me do what I do best...

[You deepthroat him again for awhile, until you say...]

It's okay. You can grab my head if you want. I love feeling your hands run through my hair.

[You continue deepthroating him as he grabs your head. This lasts a few moments]

Don't be afraid to be rough. I can take it, babe. Come on, you know me. Just---

[He cuts you off by facefucking you. You love every second of it]

(Coming up for air) Fuck babe, I can feel your precum just sliding down my throat.

[You deepthroat him again for a few moments. Then you realize...]

Okay, okay.. Babe, my pussy feels so hot. I need you. Right here. Right now. I want you to make me scream.

Lose the rest of your clothes. And help me take off mine.

[Sfx: Clothes hitting the floor]

Fuck, you're so hot. I need you inside me. Now. Bend me over the table.

(As you're getting into position) Now come on. Hurry. I need it. Badly. Please. Don't tease, just---

[A sudden moan as he enters you]

Oh. Yes. Exactly like that. Shit.

(Between moans) How do you always find the perfect angle every time? Like you were made to fit inside me perfectly.

[You start moaning as he goes faster]

(Between moans) Right there. Right there. Right there. Just like that. Please. Grab my hips. I want to feel you take charge.

[You start moaning louder as he does as he's told]

Fuck, you feel so good inside me. I just need to...

[You release a series of moans. You're in complete bliss, until you hear...]

[Sfx: Footsteps outside]

Did you hear that?

(Whispering) Shit, I think viola guy came back for his instrument.

Hey, wait. What are you doing---[A surprised, sudden moan.]

(Between moans, whimpering) Babe, why are you---You can't just rub my clit like that without warning. We need to keep quiet. He might hear us outside.

Wait, no. Don't stop. It feels too good. I'll---oh, fuck---I'll just try to keep quiet. Keep thrusting into me. Exactly as you were.

[You moan as he resumes the pace]

(Still whispering) You're crazy, you know that? [Giggle]

It's why I love you. Keep rubbing.

[You're struggling to keep your moans down as he makes you feel in complete ecstasy]

Okay, okay. I think he's gone by now. I think I heard footsteps fading away I don't know.

Whatever. Just fuck me. Hard.

[You moan loudly, unrestrained as you finally get to fuck without fear of getting caught]

Yes! Harder babe. Please. Harder. And faster. I can take it, I promise.

No, you won't hurt me. Actually, I want it to hurt. Go as hard as you can.

[Your moans get louder as he starts fucking you harder. This lasts a few moments.]

Shit, you're so deep. So fucking deep. I can practically feel you in my chest.

[You continue moaning as he keeps up the pace]

Pull me back. Kiss me from behind. Kiss me while I cum.

[You kiss him as you moan. You start building to an orgasm]

Shit, I'm going to cum soon. I can feel it.

You are too? Yes. Perfect. Cum with me, okay? I want us to cum together.

[You continue kissing him as you get closer]

Yes, you can cum inside me. It's okay. I want it.

[You're about to climax...]

Right there! Babe. Shit. I'm gonna... I'm about to...

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Fuck, yes. God, I love you so much. That was perfect.

You know, that orgasm happened in C-sharp. [Giggle]

Kidding, kidding. But hey, it's good to know that we fuck in E-major.

[You pull him in for a kiss]

This is officially the best concert ever. (Playful) First, I nailed the Bach, and now I nailed you.

I love you. [You pull him in for another kiss]

So... the night is still young. What do you say we show up fashionably late for the afterparty? After sex that good, I think I want an encore.

Perfect.


End file.
